Rowdyruff Tales
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Please don't read this, this is a terrible crossover story. Featuring Brick of the Rowdyruff Boys and Emmy from Dragon Tales. Just a quick one-shot about a bully in love with a nice girl, though its not clliche like Brick and Blossom. No offense to those who ship them, but its way too obvious and is a fad that happens way too often on this site. Please no flames, but read & review.


**A/N: I have no idea where this one came from, I had this conversation with a buddy of mine once about Brick and Emmy and somehow this came to be. Even the picture for the cover image I made. I don't know what to say of it but read & review, I know how terrible this is, just be gentle with your comments, I'm a fragile, delicate soul. **

* * *

The Rowdyruff Boys were flying on patrol, looking for the Powerpuff Girls to destroy them. They had no such luck, but Brick told them to keep flying anyway. He then decided to part from his brothers and told them to meet him once they would find the Girls no exceptions.

"What're you gonna do while we're on patrol, Brick?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, what're you gonna do?" Boomer nearly repeated.

Butch hit him on the head, folding his arms.

"I got some personal boss stuff to do, you two keep looking for those Powerpussy Girls, I have... Boss things to do, you can take a break once you find those punks!" Brick commanded.

Butch and Boomer sighed.

"Oh, and both of you give me all the quarters youse gots." Brick demanded, holding out his hand.

Butch and Boomer look at him.

"It's a leader thing, y'all wouldn't understand."

The remaining brothers shrugged and gave them all the quarters they had. And with that, they flew off to look for the Powerpuff Girls who felt impossible to find today.

* * *

"Finally, some alone time!" Brick cheered, dashing to the nearest arcade. He went in to see a couple of other kids in there. "Aw, man!" he went to the boy at the game he liked best. "Hey, kid, get off that dragon thing, it's my turn!"

"No, way," the boy looked back at him rudely. "You'll have to wait your turn!"

"Wait my turn, my butt!" Brick grabbed the younger boy and threw him over his shoulder to play the game. "Come on, come on!" he tried to work the controls.

"Are you okay, Max?" the girl playing a unicorn game asked her younger brother.

"That boy knocked me down and kicked me off my game!" the boy, Max, cried, pointing to the red clad boy.

The girl didn't like that. She squeezed her hands together and marched toward Brick as he was playing. She tapped his shoulder rapidly. "Excuse me?"

"Hey, hang on, I just got a level up!" Brick grinned, not paying attention to the outside world much.

The girl had enough of this game. She turned back to the boy. "I'm sorry, Max, but this is the only way to get his attention." she went to unplug the game.

"That's okay, we can always have real dragon fun once Dad takes us home." Max assured her, still mad at Brick for ruining the game, but not at his sister for unplugging the game he had been playing for a while.

The girl growled, then unplugged the game successfully.

"HEY!" Brick snapped, banging the game. "What's wrong with this thing?"

The girl came over to him, looking furious. "I tried to warn you, but you hurt my little brother and that's definitely not cool!"

"Listen, you, I-" Brick was about to tell her off, but he froze. He found himself staring into her almond brown eyes. Her hair, a dark brown chocolate-colored tied with a ruby-red ribbon matching her short sleeves and sneakers with her sky blue jumper. She was downright beautiful. "I...I...I..." the leader Rowdyruff Boy started to stammer and turned bright pink feeling bashful. He had never felt bashful before.

"Come on, Emmy, we better go, Dad's probably ready for us anyway." Max took his sister's hand.

The girl, Emmy, nodded and left with him. "I think you should say sorry to my brother."

Brick watched them leave and slowly blinked. He found Emmy to be the prettiest girl he ever saw. It was too Mary Sue of him if he had found himself attracted to Blossom, the leader of his girly enemies to him and his brothers. Brick shook his head and tried to think straight.

"What am I doing? That girl's just a sissy girly like those Powerpuke Girls! Let's try this again..." Brick took out another quarter and went to play a game to get his mind off things.

Brick played all the games he could. Once he finished, he found himself thinking of that girl he met earlier who had stood up for her younger brother. He somehow found himself drawn to her. He didn't know why, but for some reason he couldn't get her off his mind. His brain was flooded with thoughts of that girl, Emmy. She was a goody good girl like his worst enemies, the Powerpuff Girls, and yet, Emmy was different and more settling than that bossy Blossom, that bully Buttercup, that baby Bubbles. What a name too, Emmy...

* * *

"Hey, Brick!" Butch called.

"Huh?" Brick looked up suddenly and saw his brothers down the block. "Oh, hey, guys..." he sounded calm to see them, he had never really sounded calm before.

"We couldn't find those Powerpuff Girls," Butch told him. "They're probably ascared of us!"

"Yeah, ascared of us!" Boomer echoed.

"Oh, umm... Too bad, look, let's just go home." Brick told them, then went in the air to fly.

Butch and Boomer stared at their brother, seeming shocked that he didn't seem at all worried or caring toward the Powerpuff Girls. They were born to destroy them, but Brick didn't seem into it tonight. Butch and Boomer shrugged, then went flying with their older brother.

"So, umm... Brick, do you wanna get a pizza?" Butch asked.

Brick didn't answer. He just kept flying. His eyes were open and looking forward, but he was actually staring into space, thinking about Emmy. He wondered what she was going to do at home. He wondered what her home was like. He wondered if her family was nice and if he could meet them someday.

"Brick?" Boomer asked.

The red clad Rowdyruff Boy still didn't respond. He was still drifting off thinking of his dream girl. He imagined her in various outfits than that blue jumper, red ponytail, those clashing sneakers that seemed to clash with her girlish figure. What was it about her that he found so attractive? Not even he knew the answer, he was just lost about her just as he was in her eyes when they first had contact with each other.

"Yo, Brick!" Butch yelled right next to him.

"Huh? What?" Brick shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut, then opening them again. "Oh, yeah, sure..."

* * *

Butch and Boomer shared strange glances at each other. The Boys then landed at their hideout they had created behind the junkyard. They were homeless for now. Mojo was their creator, HIM revived them, but now they had nowhere to go. No one in town would bother take them in as their own, who could blame them? Butch broke open the lock to the gate and walked inside with Boomer while Brick was flooded with thoughts of Emmy.

"Brick, what's gotten into ya?" Butch asked, as he dived into a dumpster, looking for food for their dinner.

"Nuthin', I'm fine!" Brick spat at him, getting defensive.

"What's with you all the sudden?" Boomer asked. "You seem really touchy lately."

"I'm fine, just leave me alone!" Brick grunted, then went onto an old mattress and pulled an old picnic blanket, wrapping himself in it. "I'm just not in the mood for pizza or being with you guys right now."

Butch and Boomer gasped.

"No pizza?" Butch asked.

"And no us?" Boomer added.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Brick snapped at them, then went to sleep. The two remaining Rowdyruff Boys looked at each other and decided to get pizza on their own. Brick snorted once he was alone. "Stupid guys... Don't understand what it's like to be in love with a _girrrlll_... I'll show 'em..." he yawned, then started to fall asleep. "I'll show them and keep that pussy girl Emmy all to myself..."

The End


End file.
